What Happens on The Base
by Keiyou
Summary: Without warning, Ling stepped into the broom closet and closed the door behind him. "You two really want me to stay silent?" He almost asked in a whisper.


"Wow, I wasn't expecting this!"

Ed and Winry practically flew from one another's grasp, breathing heavily and futzing with their attire. Ling didn't have to be a genius to know that the sight of the pair's disheveled hair was a pinpoint clue as to why they were hiding in a little broom closet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ed snapped, eyeing the Xingese prince with a demonic glare. Winry remained quiet aside from the very vocal blush on her face.

Ling seemed to glow. "I knew you two were an item!" The grin on his face rivaled the Cheshire cat. "Should I inform the world that the wedding bells are on?"

Ed seemed to flume a brilliant red before sharply replying. "You tell this to anyone and it'll be the last thing you ever do!"

Ling crossed his arms, a suddenly haughty expression on his face. "And just what's stopping me from saying anything?" He gestured to the room outside the closet. "It may be late at night, but I have seen a number of people pass the halls outside this room, I think even your friend the Colonel was by here."

"That's because your on military property, dumb ass!" Ed straightened up a little bit, a battle ready face and a glint of fight in his eyes.

"So is your lovely mechanic." Ling pointed at Winry and she hugged her arms, retaining her silence.

"She has permission to be here, you don't!" Ed countered.

"Maybe, but instigating a fight would only cause a ruckus, and I'm certain you don't want your current whereabouts to be public knowledge."

Ed paused, an uneasy twitch in his eye.

Suddenly Winry perked up, nervously biting her lower lip as she spoke. "P-please don't say anything." She looked Ling in the eye. "They might never let me visit Ed on the base again if you do."

Ling sighed. Then without warning he stepped into the broom closet and closed the door behind him. "You two really want me to stay silent?" He almost asked in a whisper.

Winry nodded and Ed lowered his brow suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

Ling grinned widely. "Whatever do you mean?" he looked behind himself, spotting a button lock that looked suspiciously alchemized and clicked it shut. "You're such a worrywart, Ed."

Suddenly Ling was at Winry's side quicker than she could yelp in surprise, his arm snaking around her shoulder. "Tell ya what, why don't you share the wealth?"

At first Ed stood puzzled, but then his eyes lit up like hellfire. "Don't you dare touch her you bastard!" He snarled.

Ling looked point-blank at Ed. "I was talking to Mrs. Winry, thank you very much."

Something went snap in the back of Ed's mind and his face paled. "Huh?"

Ling turned back to Winry with a friendly smile. "So, what do you say? How about letting me in on some of that hot mouth of his?"

Ed gaped like a fish out of water.

Winry blinked rapidly. "Wait… your asking my permission to make out with Ed?"

Ling shrugged his shoulders. "Make out, fondle, whatever you think is suitable to keep me quiet."

"Hey wait a minute! I get a say in this!" Ed interrupted after his brain caught up with him.

"I beg to differ," Ling let Winry out of his grasp. "You two could have gone anywhere to play tongue games, but you chose a closet at your workplace."

Winry sighed through her nose. "I'd say that makes sense, this was your idea."

"I-if only because you said it'd be thrilling to try it someplace risky-OH HELL; why are we even discussing this, it's none of his business!"

"And now you're in a position where your job and reputation could be on the line." Ling held up both his hands in a gesture of odds as he spoke. "Which would you rather have? A lecture from your boss and a possible punishment, or…" he dropped his left hand. "…would you rather have bragging rights about tasting the lips of royalty and keeping your little rendezvous in secrecy?"

"Who the hell would brag about that!" Ed grumbled before a look of concern crossed his face.

Winry was looking down at her shoes, her shoulders were trembling ever so slightly, bangs covering her eyes.

"H-hey wait a minute, don't cry!" Ed flailed his hands animatedly. "I'll figure a way out of this I promise-huh?"

The noise bubbling up from Winry amplified enough for both Ed and Ling to realize she was not crying, but in fact…

"Why are you laughing?" Ling asked.

Ed was livid. "What the hell is so funny?"

She looked up, a smirk of laughter still tugging at her lips. "This is just so silly, you can't be surprised we got caught, Ed." She pointed at the door. "You went to the trouble of making a lock and forgot to use it."

Ed made a noise about being distracted as she continued. "And to be frank;" She looked at Ling before looking back at Ed. "I don't see what's so bad about him wanting to kiss you."

"Ah, to be fair; I would love to more than just kiss him." Ling interrupted.

"Okay, pervert! Too much information!"

Winry shook her head. "I'll agree, yes you caught us in an awkward position; but not one so horrible that I'd let you ravage my boyfriend in that manner."

Ed seemed to flush a pleasant glow at the word 'boyfriend' as she spoke. " Besides," She pointed at him with her thumb. "I get first dibs on that."

If Ed's face could get any redder he'd be steaming out his ears.

Winry stepped back and leaned against the wall. "That said, for your silence I'll allow you a kiss."

"…a deep one?" Ling seemed to beg.

Winry tapped her chin in thought, and it made Ed wonder in fright if she'd ever fantasized about that before… well; to be fair, he once fancied the idea of her making out with the first lieutenant when he was having hormonal fits… not that he'd ever admit to it.

'_This must be karma._' He thought bitterly.

Winry smiled widely. "Sure, but no hickies."

Ed turned wallpaper white. Karma is a horrible bitch!

"You heard the lady, Ed." Ling said with a wide predatory grin, taking a step towards the rooted blond alchemist.

"Maybe I can still fight- wait if the Colonel's around he'll want to know why I'm not out of town like I said I'd be- dammit!"

While Ed was inwardly lamenting his situation, Ling had taken a position beside him where Winry could witness 'the magic' as he'd phrased it to her.

The world seemed to spin violently as Ed was gripped by his shoulders and spun around before receiving a lip-full of Ling.

Winry gasped a little, but her eyes danced wildly at the sight.

Ling coaxed Ed to follow his rhythm when there was resistance, and in the small struggle there was a faint taste he could only describe as coffee and something like mint against those soft lips, but that might have come from Winry.  
>Moving away that brief thought, Ling brushed the palm of his hand against Ed's face, and ran his fingers through his hair, finding the flaxen tresses to be silky smooth. Using his other hand he brought it around, taking hold of Ed's lower back and pulling him so close that their bodies sandwiched. This made Ed yelp and Ling took great advantage of that by slipping his tongue into Ed's mouth and getting a better idea of just how strong that coffee really was and then some.<p>

The moment seemed to go on forever, between unintentional moans, a not so subtle flexing of ones hips and heavy breathing through noses. Ling; as turned on as he was, stayed true to his word and parted from Ed with a loud sucking noise and hesitantly stepped back.

Ed seemed only capable of burying his face in his hands while Ling turned to Winry. "So, was that to your-?" Ling paused.

Winry was staring, her mouth agape and blue eyes so wide they looked ready to pop out of her skull. In her hands she held a tiny notebook and a pencil.

"What's that for?"

Ed seemed to snap out of his shell shock and he looked up to see what Ling was talking about.

"For the love of all that's holy you have to tell me how you got him to make those noises!" She gushed.

Ed wound up crouching dejectedly in the corner, spitting whilst the two exchanged notes on wooing and it made Ed severely make a mental note to consider where he and Winry would be when they decided to make out again.

And he'd be damned if Ling were to ever be around when that happens.

FIN~


End file.
